Magicians
by queenfire
Summary: When Heimdall says Thor that Jane is in danger, Thor asks his brother Loki to help him. A strange talisman, ruled by a strange shadow is hunting Jane, but the shadow wants more... she wants more than a human without no powers. When she discover Loki, she knows she is in the good path to her desire. Can they help themselves in this adventure? Or it is darker than they thought?
1. To Midgard

- Brother! – called Thor, walking through the corridor – Brother!

He knocked at the chamber's door and waited. No one answered, so he decided to open it.

He entered the chamber at saw his brother lying on the bed, with a book by his side. He was asleep. Thor reached the bed and called Loki.

- Brother, wake up. Loki…

Loki opened his eyes, sleepy and glanced at his brother.

- What is it?

- I need you. Heimdall saw Jane in a great danger. Come with me, let's save her together.

Loki rose from the bed and smiled.

- Want my help, brother? Why?

- Loki, you are my brother. We work together and you are a great magician. I may need your talents.

- Oh, I see… my talents. When do we leave? – Loki asked.

- Now.

- Let me dress and prepare my things; I'll get you in a minute, by the Bifrost.

Thor left the chamber, leaving his brother alone. Loki watched the door close and glanced at a mirror.

- My talents… my magic… only for my talents, oh Thor.

He dressed and grabbed some daggers, fastened them on his belt, and left his chamber.

Minutes later he was with Thor, on the Bifrost.

- What's going on, brother? – Loki asked.

- Heimdall saw Jane in danger. Some kind of witchcraft, he said. Someone or something is hunting her.

- Great, so there we go, to Midgard, fight for your princess.

- Yes, brother, there we go.

They entered the observatory. Heimdall was waiting.

- To Midgard. – Thor said and Heimdall opened the gate.

The two brothers were transported to Midgard, where they found themselves in London.

- So, here we are. London now. – Loki said, looking at London Bridge.

Thor looked around and saw Jane's car. Darcy was there.

- Darcy! – He called, running to her.

Darcy saw them, recognizing Thor immediately.

- Thor! I'm so glad to find you. We're looking for you, Thor. We need you. – She glanced at Loki – Who is he?

- My brother, Loki. Loki, this is Darcy, Jane's friend.

Loki smiled at her, with his sexy and dashing smile.

- Greetings, Miss Darcy.

- Miss Darcy? I didn't know Asgardians knew those terms!

Loki nodded, always smiling.

- Asgardians know everything, Miss Darcy. I'm pleased to meet you.

- So do I, Mr. Loki! – Her eyes shined.

- That's all very nice, but I know Jane is in danger. I need to see her, to know what's going on. – Thor said.

- Okay, let's go. – They walked to the car. Darcy drove it to their home.

Darcy started to talk about the events and they listened, carefully.

- Jane found a strange object on a market, in a little village, while we were traveling to find more stuff for our studies. The woman, who sold it, said it was a talisman with protective powers. She said it belonged to a very powerful woman, a witch from the Middle Ages. We thought "wow, a talisman from the Middle Ages in the 21st Century? Nop that cannot be…", but she bought it. I think it was because of its beauty. It his very beautiful… And, some days later, she discovered something on it. It was shinning and glowing… and we saw a shadow on the room, at the same time. I'm not lying, I swear. We don't know what is it, paranormal stuff or something. We are scientists, not witch finders!

Thor nodded, but was Loki who spoke.

- Those were powerful times for witches and warlocks. The Dark Ages of Midgard, before the hunting of the magic ones. Some called it Dark Ages, but for the magicians, those were The Days, Brilliant Days, when magic was alive, ruling Midgard. Women and Men, using those great powers. Some used it in a wrong way, of course… power can be good or evil… some used it for good. But they were killed the same way, when they came, the magic killers.

Thor nodded again.

- My brother is magician, he was some powers.

- I have powers; you wanted to say, brother. – Loki corrected Thor.

Darcy said:

- So you can help us, too. We arrived.


	2. The talisman

They left the car and went to the building. Minutes later Darcy was opening the loft's door.

- Jane, look who I've found!

Jane came to the door. When she saw Thor, she ran towards him, hugging him.

- Finally you are here! Oh, thank you…

- You're safe know, my darling.

They kissed. Loki and Darcy glanced at each other, constrained and smiling.

- So, brother… the talisman… - Loki started, making them stop the kiss.

- I kill you the next time you do that! – Thor said, looking at Loki, smiling.

Loki closed his eyes, making a desperate face.

- So, this is your brother. – Jane said.

- Yes, my brother Loki.

Jane smiled:

- Hello… but shouldn't you be in jail? I remember what you did in New York.

Oh, my father, Odin, punished me. But I'm well now.

- Humpf!

Thor said, finishing that conversation:

- We are here because I know you're in danger. Darcy told me about the talisman. What does it do?

- Here is it. – Jane took it from her pocket, showing a piece of metal, carved with red and purple gems. It was old, in a shape of a flower. – I bought it from an old woman who was selling old stuff on a market. She told me about it: it was from an ancient witch. I didn't trust it, but some weird things are happing around it.

- Darcy told me. Can you make it shine? Can we see the shadows?

Loki reached the talisman and asked for it. Jane gave it to him. He looked at it, very carefully. Then he made a movement with the other hand and blew in its direction.

The talisman started to glow and shadows covered the room. A cold air rose from the floor and they listened:

"_Who is holding my heart? I can see you, magician, I can hear your soul. You don't belong here, leave my World… go away… Your magic is not mine, I can feel it, I can smell it! You think you know, you believe you understand, but you don't…" _

- Who are you, witch? – Loki asked, talking to the shadows.

"_Do you want to know? Curious boy… ancient boy… you want to know. I was glad to find the girl, but she doesn't understand magic, she is not curious about it… fear, only fear on her heart. A deep sadness too, loving a stranger… your brother. You both strangers in these lands, you can't understand… Magic is not dead here, magic is stronger than you think. But you know it so well, Loki… you know it so well…"_

- What do you want? – He asked, amazed.

"_I want to meet you. She was cold and stupid. Scientist, I know. But you are so much interesting… Loki…"_

- How do you know me?

"_I know everything… meet me, meet me where I live, near the Lake, now they have new names… Glastonbury… I will be waiting for you." _

From the shadows, a figure appeared. It was paler than the other shadows and it has some similarities with a woman. She approached Loki and touched his face.

"_Find me, release me…" _

And then, she vanished. The shadows disappeared and so did the cold. They were looking at each other, confused.

- Wow, the witch wants to meet you, brother. – Thor said.

- So, let's go.


	3. Glastonbury

Minutes later they were in the car, with a map. Darcy was reading it and marking coordinates on the GPS. Jane was on the wheel and the brothers were in the back seats.

- You need to put the seat belt. You both. – Jane said, looking at the mirror.

They did what she told to. Loki smiled:

- We need to protect ourselves from the lady driving.

- I will not stand your jokes. – Jane answered and Thor glanced at his brother, smiling.

Loki looked at the window, watching the view.

- Look at these people… running and running, going to nowhere…

- They are like us, brother.

Loki smiled:

- No, they are not. They are humans and some of them are really stupid.

- Shut up! You are with two humans here! – Jane said, angry.

- Sorry ladies, my mouth will stop transmitting my thoughts on these matters. But, if I may say, there are good things here too.

Darcy smiled.

- You have your own ideas, Mister… maybe someone can change them, or some of them.

- Much pleased for your words, Miss Darcy. – Loki answered, smiling again.

Thor was anxious about the talisman and the strange shadow. He was really nervous. He knew how to fight monsters, giants and other creatures, but he didn't know how to fight shadows. Alias, witchcraft shadows. Who was the woman who spoke in the room? That stranger touched his brother's face. What did she want with Loki? Of course Loki could fight magic, he imagined that. Loki was magician. Illusions and magic… that was a tricky world he didn't know. And Jane, his lover, had walked to a deep and tricky path.

- Jane, darling – he started – do you think she can hurt you?

- Thor, she is some kind of spirit. A shadow ghost… a shadow witch with magic powers. I don't know, I never saw nothing like this. I think Loki is the one who can say something about this. Isn't, Loki?

Loki glanced at her.

- She wants something from us. I bet this talisman is some kind of weapon. Some device that can create magic. Maybe she needed someone to activate it. She is ancient, I felt it. She is powerful too. When she stepped upon this world, she was terrific. When she had a body, you know. Maybe she is dead now… or maybe not. She could have preserved her body and soul for all these years, centuries. We will find out. Is it fast, to get there?

- No, but we will try to make it fast. – Jane answered.

- Almost 3 hours. – Darcy said.

- Thank you. – Loki nodded.

Three hours later, they were in Glastonbury.

- And now? – Thor asked.

As it could hear him, the talisman gleamed.

- She is coming… - Loki said.

Jane stopped the car and they left it. It was almost five o'clock and the sun was starting to hide among the dark clouds.

- Let's wait to see…

The talisman gleamed even more and seconds later, they were wrapped in a shadow. It was dark and smoky. Jane reached Thor's hand. She was scared and was no shame to ask for his comfort. She gave the talisman to Loki, with a nod. Seconds later, no one was near their car.

There was a lake and a dark wood house. It was empty and silent. The shadow grown near it and they came from it: Loki, Darcy, Thor and Jane, hand in hand. The talisman was not shining so brightly. Loki had it on his hand.

Cold. The air was too cold. Cold and calm. Silence. Silence…

A mist was growing above the lake, creating a pale shadow. The water was dark blue and the shadow was hiding its mysteries. There were lots of trees. Apple trees. There were dead apples on the ground, those which fell from those trees in all those years, abandoned. But there were new apples growing on their branches. And strange herbs and flowers on the grass.

- Where are we? – Jane asked.

- I don't know. – Thor answered.

Darcy glanced at Loki's hand.

- The light is dying…

- No, it is fading… going to this place… giving life… - Loki said, looking around.

And then, she spoke.


	4. The Witch

Her voice was greater, greater than the first time she had spoken. A powerful voice. It came from among the apple trees. Shivers covered their bodies. Thor hugged Jane.

"_Welcome. I'm glad you came. I must give my compliments to Jane Foster. My darling, without you, I wouldn't have met Loki. And his brother Thor, of course."_

The voice was approaching; they could feel it. It was coming… the trees wiggled and a nightingale sung. There was no sun in the sky… Only darkness.

And, from the darkness, she came. A woman, with dark curled hair, pale as the moonlight. Her eyes were green and her mouth, dark red. She was not a body, only a ghost; an image of her past. She was wearing a purple dress, a Middle Aged fashion dress. And, on her neck, was a talisman. It was equal to which one Loki had on his hand.

"_Thank you, Jane Foster. Thank you for helping me… but, you know… you are nobody… no one for my desires…"_

- What do you want from me? – Jane asked.

"_Oh from you, nothing. I needed a herald. Someone to take me, discover me… and talk about me to the right persons. It was written in the Stars, in the Moon… the Destiny… Fate. I've read it, a long time ago."_

- Who are you? – Thor asked.

"_I wanted him. You are nothing to me. Why aren't you asking questions, Loki? Are you trying to understand me? To discover who am I? Are you, clever god? Yes… I know…"_

Loki was really angry with her cleverness. Damn witch!

- You want me for what? Tell us who you are! And no, I'm not trying anything… you are not so important… witch.

"_Oh, I know more than you think." _She approached Loki_. "Loki, asgardian god. I know everything about you and your brother. I'm from a time when people knew you. They loved you and believed in you. I'm a witch, I am. I'm older than this world. My soul is still here… I never left my land, my desire…"_

- Tell me who you are! – Loki shouted.

"_My name is Morgana Le Fay. I'm a witch, a sorceress. I belonged in here, I tried many things… I ruled Avalon or __Ynys Witrin, if you want. I had a powerful reign, I helped King Arthur, and I ruled these lands… I wanted more, but they came… they killed magic… Arthur could not help us, Merlin revenged him and I disappeared … I couldn't let them kill me… never… and I wanted to come back again and rule, again! As queen!" _

- So you made it… - Loki said, looking at her green eyes.

"_Yes, the talisman… with my soul… parts of it…" _

- Oh no, this remember me about something… - Jane said, looking at Darcy.

- Yes, Voldemort and Harry Potter… - Darcy smiled.

"_Silence! You are too dumb for talking about this! Magic stories are all based in real magic… you should know that. Yes, Loki. I made it and waited for someone to help me in this task: bring forth the magic. Again and forever. These people, nowadays, are not stronger has they were, in the past. Now, they will fall on my feet and I will rule them all. Help me, Loki. Let them fall on our feet."_

- And if I don't help you? – Loki asked.

"_You won't want to discover that answer!"_

Jane glanced at Thor and whispered:

- Your brother can't do it… she will make a reign of blood and revenge. Don't you know the story? Morgana, King Arthur… she was his fate, his doom. She can't have your brother.

- My brother will not help her. Brother! – Thor shouted.

Loki glanced at him.

- Brother, no.

- Infinite power…

- You have power! You don't need her powers…

- Even more…

- Don't trust her! – Jane cried.


	5. As equals

Loki glanced at his brother. Thor was pleading with his eyes.

Images from their life appeared in Loki's mind. His brother holding his hand while they were climbing a rock… Feasts and parties and laughs… swords and hammers in the armoury. A bed, his pale skin covered in sweat and Thor's words and a wet cloth on his forehead: _"Ush Loki, ush… it will pass and you will be fine… I'm here, brother…"_

"_It is madness…"_

"_Is it? Is it? IS IT?"_

- I'm not like you, brother… Tell Mother and Father I am happy with my task on Midgard.

- Please, Loki! Don't do that!

But Loki didn't want to hear more words. He reached out for Morgana's hand and smiled at her. Morgana wasn't like a ghost, but flesh and bone. Her hand was soft and her lips, red.

- Infinite power…

- I give you everything in exchange…

- In exchange…? – Loki looked at her, confused – We will rule as equals!

- Of course, as equals.

Her voice was soft as her hands and her eyes, a vibrant shade of green. She had an innocent look, Loki thought.

- Forever as equals… I can give you my love… - she said, reaching for his lips. - I can give you anything, Loki…

- I want to rule with you… rule Midgard and use my power. No one will see me as inferior. – He glanced at Thor.

- Brother, I never saw you like that! – Thor tried to walk towards Loki, but Jane pushed him.

- Please Thor…

- He is my brother! – He cried – Leave him, you witch!

Morgana saw the thunder god moving towards her, so she held Loki's face on her hands and said:

- A kiss now, my commander…

Her lips reached for his lips. Her eyes were hypnotizing Loki's mind, but he heard "my commander" and he said:

- I am a king, not a commander…

But her lips were kissing him and he felt all his strength and power fading away.

"_No… it can't be…"_ he thought, feeling the world pale and cold around him. He saw his brother running towards him and Morgana fell on the ground. Screams and pain. The pain belonged to him. Pain… only pain… and the darkness of his powers fading away from him. And the screams?

He felt his brother reaching him, holding him tightly and whispering words on his ears.

- Brother, can you hear me? Loki? You damn witch!

Loki opened his eyes and saw Morgana trying to escape from Thor. He was summoning Mjolnir. A thunder was developing in the skies and it would be a matter of time until it appears.

- You lied, you witch! You almost killed my brother!

- No! It would only be for some seconds… he would be okay in seconds! I swear, I swear!

- You are a liar! You were eating his power! His life! You will go with me and die in Asgard! My Father will want your head, witch! – Thor spat on her feet.

- I needed to have his powers, but I didn't want to kill him, I swear! – She was running now, but Thor would never let her go.

Mjolnir came from the sky and fell right in front of Morgana. She stopped and fell on her knees starting to weep.

- I don't deserve your wrath… I'm just a witch… please, please!

- No one play games with us! No one kills my brother! – He looked at Jane, who was near Loki with Darcy and said – I will be right back.

He pulled Morgana from the ground, grabbed Mjolnir and flew to Asgard.


End file.
